Midnight Dawn: Whispering Winds
by Ira Wave
Summary: Forbidden love... Why do we have it? It just makes our lives harder. Rockkit's mother had been through that but she didnt want to. But when she falls for a tom in andother clan and a tom in her clan, her life seems to be tumbling down hill. Read/review!
1. Prologue

**Holla, This is Ira speaking! -Anywho- welcome! This is my first fanfic, so yeah. Don't sue me if it isn't any good. My first book in the Midnight Dawn series! The next 'Chapter' are gunna be the allegiances. Oooh yes!! You have to wait for them, but you get to know some of the cats in this prologue! So I hope you like it :3 enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer- I probably wanna get this outa the way before Erin hunts me down**

**-shocked face- I don't own the warrior cats… Its sad for me to admit this. The only things I own are the clans, and characters in this series/book.

* * *

**

Prologue: Joining the clan

A pair of eyes shimmered through the darkness. They blinked several times to adjust to the change of light. When the eyes saw their target, they shimmered with happiness. "Sunfeather!" The cat chimed and raced toward the other cat. The other cat looked at the tom and smiled.

"Riverclaw!" Sunfeather exclaimed happily, running toward her mate. She was so happy to see him. "I'm so happy to see you!" She chimed. "How's your clan…?" She asked.

Riverclaw purred. "It's fine thanks, and yours?" He asked.

Sunfeather sighed. "Not doing well… I'm sorry but I'm pregnant with your kits, I just found out yesterday and had no time to sneak out and tell you," She confessed. She new she was pregnant two days ago, but asked her Medicine Cat before she assumed.

Riverclaw was happy about this news. "Yes," He purred happily.

Sunfeather swallowed. "I-I'll have to say they're from someone else…" She added, a lump in her throat. He nodded in understanding, but looked sad at this.

"I know, but we don't want to get exiled from our clans…" He murmured sadly. Sunfeather pressed her body against him.

"At least we will know who the real father is…" She added, with a sigh. She loved Riverclaw more then anything, but loved her clan more. "I'll tell you their names at the gathering before anyone else gets to know, alright?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Riverclaw nodded his head. "Alright, that seems fair," He murmured. They stayed close together for a few minutes, then Riverclaw swallowed and said "I have to go, my clan will be worried.

Sunfeather didn't want her mate to go but if he had to, he had to. She licked his ears and said by, leaping off the rock and into the forest that she loved so much. While she was walking to her clan camp she thought about Riverclaw and sighed. She didn't want to lie about her mate, but she had no choice. She didn't want to be called a traitor or be treated differently then she is now. "Sunfeather!" A voice called in the distance. She raised her head and purred.

"Hi, Rainfall," She murmured. She didn't like the tom at all. Even though he was handsome, he constantly was flirting with her. He doesn't get the hint that she doesn't like him.

"I heard you were pregnant! Who kits are they?" He asked, and she could see the fury in his eyes. She racked her brain, and picked carefully for the right tom. Then her brain finally clicked.

"There Mousetalon's," She said quickly. Rainfall sighed, his tail twitching angrily.

"You know I love you… Right?" He asked. Sunfeather sighed. Of course she new, every cat in WindClan new that he loved her. It wasn't hard to guess.

"No I didn't, I'm sorry…" She said instead, not wanting to hurt his feelings and say what she really wanted to say. He just sighed and tried intertwining his tail with hers but smacked his head with her paw. "Stop!" She yowled, and took off running in the forest. Once she reached the camp she walked in. Everyone saw her and padded up to her, their eyes twinkling.

"We heard you are going to have Mousetalon's kits." Icefur exclaimed. When she saw Sunfeather's expression she laughed. "It's not hard to guess, you and Mousetalon hang out ALL the time," She giggled. Sunfeather sighed. She didn't LOVE Mousetalon, she loved Riverclaw. But the clan couldn't know that, they just couldn't.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Interesting, dontcha think? I guess we all have our love problems… Review please! I want at least two reviews! At least. I enjoy criticism just so ya know. I need advice to make it better. **

**~Ira~**


	2. Allegiances

**Disclaimer- I don't own warrior cats, -tear- I only own the characters… Yeah, enjoy!**

**Hai, welcome to the next chapter in me story, which is actually the allegiances!! If you want to give me ideas you can, but I already have most of the names figured out. I'll tell you at the end which names I need, kay? I have the names I got in parenthesis, but I want the warrior names to be a surprise so I'm not putting them on here =P Sucks to be you.

* * *

**

ThunderClan…

Leader- Moss-star: A dark gray tom cat.

Deputy- Shinetail: A beautiful golden tabby she-cat.

Medicine Cat- Dashfang: A muddy brown tom cat.

_Apprentice- Icepaw_

Warriors…

Sunstream: A golden she-cat.

Lionfur: A big creamy tom cat.

_Apprentice- Crowpaw_

Brambleshadow: A brown-and-gray patched tom cat.

Moondust: A dark gray tom cat.

Fogleap: A gray tom cat.

_Apprentice- Shallowpaw_

Riverclaw: A black tom cat with a gray tip for tail.

Ruffledfur: A dark brown she-cat with a ruffled coat.

Amberfur: A creamy brown she-cat.

_Apprentice- Shypaw_

Dragonclaw: A purple-ish, Gray-ish tom cat. Has flaming eyes.

Apprentices…

Icepaw: A light silver she-cat.

Crowpaw: A pale gray tom cat.

Shallowpaw: A white she-cat.

Shypaw: A white she-cat.

Queens….

Whitefrost: A pure white she-cat. Mother to Dragonclaw's kits: Whitekit and Treekit.

Elders…

Fangtalon: A dark, dark gray tom cat.

WindClan…

Leader- Featherstar: A white she-cat.

Deputy- Swiftwind: A creamy brown tom cat with white patches.

_Apprentice- Bubblepaw_

Medicine Cat- Aquawave: A light blue she-cat.

Warriors…

Deadclaw: A muddy brown tom cat.

Icestorm: A silver she-cat with blue stripes.

_Apprentice- Elfpaw_

Smalltail: A small white tom cat with black paws.

Mousetalon: A dark gray tom cat.

Rainfall: A pale gray tom cat.

_Apprentice- Starpaw_

Icefure: A icy silver she-cat.

Nightclaw: A pitch black tom cat.

Shadow-eyes: A black tom cat.

Apprentice…

Bubblepaw: A blue she-cat.

Elfpaw: A dark gray tom cat.

Starpaw: A yellow tom cat.

Queens…

Sunfeather: A beautiful golden she-cat. Mother to Riverclaw's (ThunderClan) kits: Rockkit, Icekit, and Goldkit.

Elders…

Brushwing: A creamy she-cat. Virtually blind.

Dustfang: A dusty brown tom cat.

RiverClan…

Leader- Shinestar: A bright yellow tom cat.

Deputy- Littlepebble: A small gray tom cat.

_Apprentice- Pebblepaw_

Medicine Cat- Peachpoppy: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

_Apprentice- Anglepaw_

Warriors…

Shadowfoot: A pitch black tom cat.

Leafflower: A gray dappled she-cat.

Kiwifrost: A light gray she-cat with silver dapples.

Whitefur: A pure white tom cat.

_Apprentice- Medalpaw_

Firefang: A ginger tom cat with a flame like pelt.

Olivetail: A dark gray tom cat almost black.

Talltail: A tall brown tom cat with a tall tail.

Tigerlegs: A tiger striped tom cat.

Apprentice…

Pebblepaw: A light gray tom cat.

Angelpaw: A creamy she-cat.

Medalpaw: A dark gray tom cat.

Queens…

Foxheart: A light brown she-cat. Mother to Talltail's kits: Leapkit and Lakekit.

Elders…

Maplefrost: A red she-cat.

ShadowClan…

Leader- Pantherstar: A pitch black tom cat.

Deputy- Cheetahpath: A dinstinctive spotted tom cat.

Medicine Cat- Liverfang: A light ginger she-cat.

Warriors…

Waterblaze: A dark blue tom cat.

Snowstorm: A pure white she-cat with black spots like a cheetahs.

_Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

Toadleap: A pale gray tom cat.

_Apprentice- Bramblepaw_

Boldfur: A pitch black tom cat.

Ashfire: A dark ginger tom cat with a flame pelt.

_Apprentice- Coldpaw_

Tinywind: A calico she-cat.

Missyclaw: A white she-cat with black and gray patches.

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Windstorm: A dark gray tom cat.

Apprentice…

Thunderpaw: A yellow tom cat.

Bramblepaw: A brown tom cat.

Coldpaw: A dark brown tom cat.

Silverpaw: A silver she-cat with blue patches.

Queens…

Sanddust: A sandy she-cat. Mother to Windstorms kits: Graykit and Mosskit.

Elders…

Mythhope: A white tom cat.

* * *

**Ok if you want to give me ideas here's the names I need.: Bubblepaw, Elfpaw, Anglepaw and Medalpaw. Thanks and enjoy, next chapter should be in next week.**


End file.
